My Reason to Live
by jubulicious
Summary: COMPLETE, Bella is an adopted girl living with a family that treats her like a servant. One day, an unexpected meeting with a mysterious boy changes her life forever. B&E, ALL HUMAN. My plot, Stephanie Meyer's book, Some characters are a bit OOC. AU
1. Fate

This is my first Twilight fic. I wanted to post it before the movie comes out tomorrow.

Please ignore any grammatical mistakes. I sort of rushed on it and didn't have time to send it to my beta.

Here it is. Enjoy!

--

"My name is Bella. Bella Swan. Right now I am sitting on the bench in my adopted family's garden. That's right...I'm adopted. I live in a two story house that's painted light blue and includes six bedrooms with my father, mother and sister, Rosalie. My family is the second richest family in Forks, Washington. You might think that my life is fabulous and that I'm one of the luckiest girls in town, but you're so wrong. I'm more like a servant than part of the family."

_Flashback_

_"Get me a cup of tea!" Rosalie yelled from the living room._

_"Yes, sister." I left and prepared some hot jasmine tea in a tea cup. I got back and handed her the cup._

_She took a sip and then placed the cup down angrily."It's too hot!! Are you trying to burn me??"_

_I kneeled before her and gripped her leg. "I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!"_

_She continued to yell, "I'm going to tell mother about this!"_

_I cried and tried to hold her back, "No, please don't!" She ignored my cries and pleas and went straight upstairs to my parents' room. I followed her quietly and stayed out of sight, but I could still hear their conversation._

_"Mommy! Bella tried to burn my mouth with tea!" Rosalie cried. She faked tears._

_"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy will take care of it." Rosalie grinned evilly and mother stepped towards to door. By that time, I was already in the basement._

_I hid behind a giant suitcase and waited. I heard footsteps in the room and peered through a gap in front of me. She was looking for me and she was holding a 2 meter stick._

_"How dare you try to burn Rosalie! Come out! I know you're in here..." She growled and took another step forward. She tapped her stick impatiently on her left hand and gazed at the suitcase I was behind. I turned around and dug my head in between my thighs. I clutched my legs and tried to appear invisible underneath the old cloth._

_She looked through a bunch of things and stopped at the suitcase. She took a step closer to me and uncovered me by lifting the cloth with the stick. 'Oh no, I've been found!'_

_"You good-for-nothing brat! You're going to pay for what you've done!" She lifted the stick and whacked me on my back. It felt like a finger nail scratching against my back, but 10 times harder. After a few more whacks, I felt her stop._

_I turned around and saw my dad holding my mom's arm, "Stop it. If she gets hurt, she can't do work around the house." My mom sighed and left the room. 'Thanks, dad.' I longed to say. But I knew that he only wanted me to do chores around the house even though he was the nicest one to me._

_End of Flashback_

We didn't talk much. He was at work all day and I was busy doing chores all day. I've never really been loved before. My real family doesn't even love me. If they did, why did they abandon me and put me up to adoption? I thought that my life would be full of pain and I would suffer everyday.

One day, I experienced a new feeling inside my heart. I got up from my bench and got the hose to water my plants that I'd planted recently during my break. I was walking by the gate when I heard a rustling noise. I stared at the gate and noticed a boy about my age climbing down the gate.

'What the heck? Who is this boy? Maybe I should tell somebody before it's too late...' I was about the run towards the house, but then he caught my gaze with his beautiful emerald green eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What to you wa--" He cut me off by placing one of his hands over my mouth.

I blushed slightly; I'd never been so close to another person of a different gender besides my father. "Shhh," He soothed. "Do you have a place where I could hide for a few days?" He asked with his velvet-y voice.

He let go slowly so I could talk, "Ummm, sure. Follow me." I led him to the basement and closed the door behind us. "You can stay here. People never come down here."

"Thanks for helping me." He smiled the most charming and captivating smile that I'd ever seen.

That's when I realized it. He was absolutely gorgeous. His pale, flawless skin, messy, bronze hair and muscular figure would have attracted every girl in the county. Haven't I seen him somewhere before? A magazine? The TV? I just couldn't remember.

He waved a hand in front of my face, "Are you there?" I was lost in my thoughts when his words brought me back to reality, "Oh sorry, here it is. Sorry if it's a bit small."

He smiled his crooked smile again, "It's fine. I just need a place to stay. I was just wondering…Do you know who I am?"

I looked at him, confused. "No, I've never met you before, how could I know you are? Unless if you're a model then I…." I blushed and stopped. _'I wonder why he asked me that...' _

He seemed to get my point and chuckled. "Bella, where are you?! It's almost lunch time!" I heard Adeline (my mother) yell from the house.

"Ughhh…I have to go now I'll bring you something to eat later. Bye…" I headed for the door.

"Thanks again. Well then, I can't keep you any longer soo, bye for now." I was about to exit when I felt an arm hold me back, I turned around.

"Wait…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your name is Bella right?"

"Yes." I answered again, confused.

"That's a very beautiful name, like you." He winked at me and I swear… I would've fainted but, I had my duties sooo…you get the picture.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"And we're friends now, right?"

"Ummm, I guess so…" I left feeling happy inside. I had made my first friend and I now have a reason for trying in life. I hadn't smiled in such a long time…It feels really good right now.

So when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, I visited him and brought him a night-time snack. But one day when I was going down the stairs, something happened.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked. She turned on the lights and stood in her purple pajamas with her arms crossed, her blonde hair covering her backside.

--

And that's the end of the first chapter!!  
I'll try and finish the second one before tomorrow arrives.

Please **R & R** so I can get feedback on my writing and improve things.

Thanks alot for taking the time to read!


	2. News

Now presenting…chapter two of: My Reason to Live

Sorry I didn't post it yesterday. I finished and then I took a shower and I forgot.

I was working on chapter 3 when I realized I never posted this one.

Here it is!

--

'Crap!', I thought. "Umm…I was just going to grab myself a cup of milk." I lied and said truthfully at the same time.

She looked at me suspiciously, but seemed to have believed my words. "I always knew you were fat and liked eating. Just go get your milk and go back to sleep."

So, I got some milk and headed to the basement consciously. I noticed light footsteps behind me and ran to the basement. I opened the door and closed it immediately.

"Hurry and go hide!" I warned.

"Why?" The boy asked, dumbfounded.

"Because if you don't, my sister will see you!" I yelled silently so that no one outside could hear.

"Then it seems that I must hide." He calmly went behind a piece of furniture and stayed down on his butt.

The door busted open and an angry Rosalie appeared. "What are you doing down here? If you don't tell me something that I can believe, then I'm telling on mom!"

I cringed, "I thought that I heard something down here when I was in the kitchen so I came to see what it was. Seems like it was just my imagination..hehe." I quickly and cleverly made up.

She yawned and had a bored look on her face. "That's it?" She turned around before I could answer her. "Okay then, I'm leaving. Goodnight."

After she closed the door, the boy waited for a few seconds before reappearing. "That was close. Thanks for warning me."

I decided to breathe out since I had been holding m breath during our short conversation. It was a natural thing for me to do. "No problem. I brought you some oreos and milk…here." I held out a box of 8 oreos and the glass of milk.

"Thanks," he said before accepting the snack with both hands. "Am I troubling you at all? Because I can just leave so I won't be a bother any--" I didn't know why I did it, but I took my hand and covered his mouth this time.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, we're friends right?" I cocked my head to the side a little bit and gave him a smile. We talked for about an hour and then I went back to my room to get some sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early as usual to clean the house. I was wiping the furniture in the family room while my parents watched the news on TV. I was about to continue cleaning but then, the screen started to flash and a reporter with purple hair appeared on the screen:

"Now in other news, Edward Mason is missing, AGAIN. This appears to be his 3rd time running away this year. Everybody is asking why he would do such a thing. The Masons are one of the richest in the state! If you find, see or hear about him, please feel free to pick up your phone and dial the number on the screen. Thank you for listening! By the way, here is a picture of Edward."

A picture of a boy with bronze, messy hair and green eyes wearing a suit in his late teens appeared on the screen and I gasped. I almost dropped the vase I was holding in my hand. _'He looks exactly like the boy in my basement! Maybe I should check to be sure…'_

I noticed Rosalie who was jumping up and down on her couch and exclaiming, "OMG! He's so freaking hot!"

My parents thought otherwise, "I'm sick of hearing about that boy!" My mom sighed. "Yeah, me too." My father agreed.

I visited him again that night before 10pm. In my basement, I found the boy un-folding his sleeping bag (it was actually mine's but he was using it so yeah…). "Hey Bella."

We talked some more and then I suddenly decided to ask him. "I just remembered to ask you this but, what's your name?"

"It's Edward. Why do you ask?" He answered. He looked at me with a different gleam in his green eyes.

"And is your last name…"I paused, not wanting to continue.

"Mason. Edward Mason. Can you please just tell me why you want to know?" His voice had a bit of annoyance in it.

"Well, they had a news report about you missing today and I just wanted to make sure if it was you." I answered.

"Oh.." He looked away distantly and sighed. I wished that I could know what he was thinking. "Now everyone will be looking for me. I should return then…"

"Edward," I addressed. "I have a question and I want you to answer it. Why do you run away from home? I mean, you live such a luxurious life and all that but…"

"It's because of my parents." He paused.

'_Is he adopted like me?'_ I wondered.

Edward continued, "All they care about is money They only want me so that my family will stay rich. With no one to inherit the business, no one will want to work with us anymore. So if I'm not there, those bastards won't have as much money."

His facial expression made me twitch. He was noticeably uncomfortable when he talked about his parents. "Oh, I see. Sorry for asking."

He sighed again, "It's alright, I don't mind talking to _you _about it. I guess that means I have to leave tonight then. I don't want to trouble you anymore when they come looking for me."

I noticed that his tone changed a bit when he said you. I'm sure it was just me though. "You really have to go?" He nodded sadly. "Can't you stay a little longer? I'm going to miss you so much!"

He seemed to sense the bit of desperation in my voice. "I'm sorry. But before I go, I must tell you something important." I failed to see the hint of redness on his cheeks when he smiled.

I was still frowning, "Yes…What is it?"

"I think I love you." He stated truthfully. _'Did he just say what I thought I heard him say?'_

He moved closer until our faces were just centimeters apart. I closed my eyes automatically. He leaned forward and I felt something warm on my lips. He was kissing me!

I was so confused...I wasn't sure of what to do so I just took a hand and pushed him off. He got up and headed towards the back of the room.

"Sorry about that. I understand if you don't feel the same way as I. I'll just get me things and leave now."He failed to cover the sadness in his statement.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He turned around. "Yes?"

I walked towards him as he stared deep into my eyes. "Well the truth is…" I blushed. "I love you too. Ever since the day we met."

He smiled and took my hands into his. "Then that's good. I have 3 requests for you before I go."

"What are they?" I asked and waited for him to talk.

"One, don't do anything stupid. Two, wait for me and don't fall for any other man." I blushed even harder. "Three, kiss me before you leave and tell me you love me again."

I thought for a moment and then counted. "That's four! The last one counts as two."

"Of course, my dear. Four it is. Now, will you fulfill all of them?"

"Anything for you," I said. I stood on my tippy-toes and then moved my body forward, "I love you, Edward Mason." I place my lips right on top of his.

He moved back and sighed for the third time. "I have to go now." I was unaware of the water streaming down my cheeks when he said that. "It's alright. We met by fate and we shall meet again because of fate."

"I'll miss you." I didn't know what else to say. "A LOT,"I added.

After that, he told me, "I've loved you since the beginning and I'll love you forever, until my last breath. He left after that and I just stood there, letting my tears fall down freely…

It's only been a couple of minutes, but I already miss him like crazy. I wonder what he's doing right now…if he's thinking about me…I just hope we'll cross paths again someday.

--

Hope you liked it.

I know it (the kiss) was a bit sudden, but I just want to finish this story soon.

Please **R&R.**

I'm good with anything except flames.

TBC


	3. AN

_Dear all of my readers,_

I am very, very pissed and annoyed.  
This site is made for sharing ideas and stories and posting them.  
I already said that this was my own plot and it was OOC.  
Can't some of you f'cking asses read English?  
I never said it had anything to do with the story so just go and shut your traps.  
I said that I need advice on writing, but you people just have to say such mean and annoying things and now you ruined my mood.  
I think I'll just take it slow and update sometime next year since I'm so pissed.

Hehe, that's what you mean people get!  
If you don't like it then don't read it!  
Just go and write your own stories and see how you'd like it if people said you suck!??!?!

grrr....ok I'm good for now.

_-Vy  
_

_11/21/08_

Please note that this note is not directed to all of my readers. Only the ones that are being rude. ;)


	4. Surprise!

Well, some people said I rushed the last chapter a lot, but I seriously want to be able to finish this story!!!

If I make it too long then I won't be able to finish during my Thanksgiving break and I also have 3 other stories to work on and I'm quite busy.

Besides I'm in a good mood today because I'm watching the movie at 1!!!

Anyone else see it yet?

--

It has been almost a year since I have seen Edward…It feels like an infinity. Now I am 16 years old and I still remember what he looks like.

His family has gotten richer and more well-known through out the country. I've heard about the Mason's in the newspapers a lot too. That's where I got my picture of Edward that I keep in my glass photo-frame on top of my desk which is in my room.

Apparently, he hasn't run away at least once. I sighed as I placed his picture down; he looks more mature, his eyes have grown a bit darker but, I still think he is the most handsome boy in the world. I wonder what he is doing right now…

Today was going to be a very typical day. There was a note on the refrigerator reading: _out shopping, back at 2. Don't forget to buy more groceries!_

Mom and Rosalie have just left to go out shopping and here, I'm stuck at home, cleaning the house and making a shopping list for later.

I dressed into a pair of light skinny jeans and pulled a sweater over my tank top. I got out my car keys and hopped into my big old red truck. It was a gift from my father for my birthday. He said I needed to get around to run errands.

My truck was VERY slow and I thought it would break down any second. I arrived at the market and went to buy vegetables, fruits and other food.

I got back an hour later and found my dad at home. He was doing computer work and apparently failed to notice me walking in the house.

I took everything out their bags and put them away. I continued to do some more chores until the clock ticked 2. Mom and Rosalie weren't home yet. I continued with my business until it was almost 5.

I was taking a break in the garden and was sitting at the same spot where we first met. I still remember that day so clearly as if it had just happened yesterday. I was interrupted when the phone rang from inside my house.

I came back inside but then my dad picked up. I could hear his faint voice from the hallway. "WHAT!?!??!? THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" He sounded really pissed off.

I took a few steps forward. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!??!?" he stopped and the other person on the phone said some things. They sounded like blahblahblahs to me. "OK, I'LL BE THERE IMMEDIATELY."

After that, my dad left the room, grabbed my hand and dragged me to his car. The car ride was unsurprisingly silent and then he stopped at a gigantic, white building.

The hospital…I hope nothing bad happened…But, I'm probably wrong. I followed my father as he walked up to the lady at the counter and asked for something. He nodded and then stepped into one of the elevators.

I got in and then we reached the 6th floor before I fainted from my headache. I never liked elevators…

He turned right and slowly turned the knob on one of the rooms. Inside were two bandaged bodies and a nurse of about 30 years.

My dad bent down and grabbed the larger bodie's hand. "Adeline…don't leave me. I can't lose both you AND Rosalie." He lowered his head on mom's chest and tears flowed out like a river down his cheeks.

My mouth opened and formed a 0. I was at a loss for words to say. I didn't know how to react. Should I be happy they are gone or shall I join father in crying? I picked neither; I just stood there and my cheeks stayed dry.

The nurse smiled sadly, "You may already know, but they're both dead because of the car accident. Too many bones were crushed and the loss of blood was massive. They were also not rushed to the hospital in time…" She stood up from her chair and walked out.

After that incident, dad was never the same again. He busied himself with work and was rarely home each day. I guess he wanted to work of the pain.

Sometimes at night, I would see him drinking downstairs and his face was really sad. When he went to work, he had thick bags and dark circles under his eyes. I wonder if it'll ever be the same again.

Another year passed by since mom and Rosalie's tragic death…Man, it's been 2 years since I've see Edward. It's felt more like two infinities. I miss him so much.

Lately, dad has been home earlier and he's often dressing up for the past two months. I'm really happy for him, he's moving on and leaving the past behind.

I was out again in the garden during my break and thinking about a certain someone when I was again interrupted in my thoughts. "BELLA, COME TO THE LIVING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" my dad yelled.

I got up and ran into the house to find a pretty looking woman about 2 years younger than my dad sitting on the couch with her hands on her lap. "Yes, dad. Did you call?"

"Bella," He started. "Meet Renee, your new mom." He gestured to the lady on the couch. She got up and smiled at me.

"New…mom??" I stuttered. He nodded.

--

I was seriously kidding about updating next year if you thought I wasn't lying.

I'll be too busy with stuff and other stuff.

So I was up earlier like at 7 and then now it is 10.

It's a bit short, but I wanted to end it as a cliffie.

Until tomorrow!

Please **R &R.**


	5. Renee

I'm sort of bored so I decided to post chapter 4 today.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Sit back and Enjoy!

--

_Previously…_

"_Bella," He started. "Meet Renee, your new mom." He gestured to the lady on the couch. She got up and smiled at me._

"_New…mom??" I stuttered. He nodded._

--

"Congratulations, Charlie. I'm really happy for you." I didn't know what else to say.

"Than you. Now say hello to your mother." He commanded.

"Hello, stepmother." I greeted blandly. She didn't say anything but walk towards me. Thoughts went through my head as she advanced _'Did I address her wrongly or do something to piss her off?'_

She reached her hand towards my face. _'She's going to slap me. I just know it..'_ I closed my eyes preparing for the pain but, it never came. She took her hand and cupped my cheeks instead.

She stared into my eyes and exclaimed, "This beautiful girl is going to be my daughter! I'm so excited!" She removed her hand and I stared at her with a confused expression. _'She's so nice. I'm really relieved'_

"It seems that the two of you will get along well. Bella, why don't you go and show Renee around the house?" He turned around and left to continue his work.

"Honey, are you hungry? I'll go and make you something to eat." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair for me and started to prepare some tea. _'Wow, she actually cooks..."_

"Here, baby. I'll go get some crackers and jam." She placed the cup in front of me and turned around.

"Stepmother," She turned around. "Thanks." I gave her a smile and she frowned. I wonder why she did that…

"Bella, dear. Just call me Renee or mom. Stepmother just sounds so…" She thought some more, "Well, it makes me feel awkward because of wicked stepmothers in fairytales and movies."

So that was why she frowned... After eating, Renee grabbed me by the hand and asked, "Done, sweetie? Take me to your room."

I smiled, "Sure, Renee." She followed me up the stairs and to my boring old room. The walls were white-washed. The floor was just wooden planks and the only things in my room were a lamp, bed, desk, chair and an overstuffed,red sofa.

I noticed the picture of Edward on my desk and quickly shoved it into one of the drawers. "Well, here's my room." I announced.

She looked around and I saw the disappointment on her face, "This is your room??!?!?" She gaped, "It's not fit for a young and cute girl like you! I'm going to call someone to remodel this place!"

She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed up a number. They talked for a long, 10 minutes until she finally hung up, "They'll be here soon. They should finish by the end of the day."

I was grateful to her, "I just want my belongings to be in the same place."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Ok, now what should we do while we wait…" She looked to me for suggestions.

"Well, I just do chores all day." I admitted, embarrassed.

She looked at me weirdly, "Well, that's definitely not something fun. I know! We can go to the spa and then go shopping at the mall!" She jumped up and down in her seat.

"What's that?" I asked. I've heard of the words, but I never figured out what they meant.

"Well, the spa is a place where you can relax, do your hair, nails, take a bath and do other things to make yourself look even more beautiful. And shopping is when you go out to buy clothes and accessories for yourself." She explained.

"Oh, I see." I thought. "Let's go right now!" She took my hand and led me outside to her silver beamer. What a nice car…

She drove us to a large store labeled: FORKS SPA. We walked in and she talked to the clerk, "I have an appointment today registered under Renee Swan."

The woman behind the desk nodded and pressed some buttons on her keyboard. "Ok, please head in and keep going straight until you see the hair cut station."

A woman with 10 colors of highlights in her hair walked up to us and asked, "Who's going first?"

Renee pointed at me and the woman led me to one of the spinny chairs. She put a piece of filmy cloth around my neck that covered my clothes. "What would you like?"

I looked through the catalog and scanned the hairstyles. I couldn't find one that I liked so, I told the woman, "Surprise me."

She took out my braids and then that was when I realized how much I needed a hair cut. My hair was uneven, tangled and too long. I kept staring at the mirror while she cut and dyed my shiny hair.

She finally took off the cover on me and I stood up, admiring the new me. My hair was dark brown, wavy hair with some brown strands of hair on the outside. It went about an inch past my chest and was a v shape at the tips.

Another woman handed me a towel and a pair of white flip-flops. I changed into them while waiting for Renee. When she got out, her hair was the same, burgundy and straight. It was just a bit lighter and her hair was a few millimeters shorter.

She was already dressed in her towel and we went over to the hot tub. Renee gestured for me to bring the towel in and sit. I sat and then two more women came to us and did my nails.

They were a deep purple with gold and silver vines on each of my neatly trimmed finger nails. After that, we went shopping at a dress store. I looked around, confused, "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

She sighed, "Baby, just sit down over there and let me to all the work." She pointed to a sofa in the center of the store and I obediently sat down, watching her.

Then, Renee took me to a clothing store, shoe store, jewelry store, more clothing stores, a hat store, luggage shop, purse shop, supply store, gothic stores, hippie stores and a lot more.

At one of the clothing stores Renee announced, "Bella, this is the last store. Your dad called since we've been gone for 7 hours and it's dinnertime." She made a very sad face.

I asked her, "Mom, where are all the bags?"

"They're right outside, in the truck. They were too many clothes that our car couldn't hold them all so I asked my friend to send them home." She answered. She continued to go around and look at more clothes.

I went outside to see how much we'd bought. My mouth dropped to the floor. There were over 100 bags in there!! Renee came out a couple of minutes later and tossed the bag into the truck.

"Thanks Henry!" She yelled. The driver waved back and then left the parking lot. Mom drove us back home and saw my truck in the garage. She looked at it strangely, "What's this car doing down here? Did one of the neighbors mistake our house for theirs?"

"Umm, Renee. That's my truck. Dad bought it for me." I explained.

"Charlie bought this for you???" She screamed. I nodded. "Sweetie pie, what about tomorrow, we go and find you a new car. You can keep this one and have another if you want."

I considered the idea, "Thanks, Renee. For all that you've done for me." I smiled at her and got in the house. She followed me and then we both went to my room.

"They should already be finished. Do you want to open it?" Renee removed her hand from the door knob and then I placed my hand right where her's was and twisted the knob.

I got into my rooms and open my eyes (I was closing them earlier out of nervousness), "OH MY GAWD. IS THIS MY ROOM?!?!" Renee laughed, then nodded, waiting for me to continue my outburst. "I LOVE IT!!! Thanks, mom."

I have her a hug and then she hugged me back, "I'm glad you do. The clothes are already here, I'll go and tell them where to put the bags." She left and I was alone in my new room.

The walls were lavender with the bottom half covered with baby blue and white striped wallpaper. The window frame was blue and had stars on them. The ceiling was also lavender with glow in the dark, blue stars that had cute smiley faces on them.

My bed had poles in each corner with thin, lavender curtains draped over them. The pillows were also lavender and cloud shaped with cuter smiley faces on them. The blanket and sheets white also lavender imprinted with light blue clouds.

The wooden floor was now a lavender carpet with a cute, cloud rug in front of the door, which also had a cute face. My desk and closet were also lavender. On my desk, was a new and expensive laptop with a lavender cover. The next to it was a baby blue with white clouds on it. My sofa was cloud shaped with purple and blue stars on it.

I took a shower and went downstairs. Renee was preparing dinner and I put on my apron, ready to help. "Bella, you have to do this everyday right? How about you take a seat and wait to try my cooking?"

I insisted on helping her but, she continued to turn down the offers. I waited patiently at the dinner table and watched her cook. "Bella, can you go and get your father? Dinner is almost done." Renee requested.

I ran to my father's office and called him, "Dinner's ready!" We were seated around the long, rectangular table when I noticed that my parents were a little nervous.

"Bella, your father and I have decided to enroll you into a private school. You've never been to school though, have you?" Renee asked.

I shook my head, "Charlie used to home school me."

"Well, moving on, this school is called the Forks Private High School Academy. This school is very well-known and their academic standards are very high. It is very expensive so we both want you to study hard and have good results." Dad clarified.

I nodded, "I'll try my best then. When do I start?" I asked.

"Next Monday will be your first day. The uniforms should be ready to be picked up tomorrow. I ordered 5 sets." My step-mom got up and started to wash the dishes. I finished dinner and helped her.

After that, a few men came into the house and carried the shopping bags up to my room. I waited for them to finish and then Renee helped me sort them out to put them away. "Renee, I'll never be able to wear all these clothes." I stated.

"Bella, it's okay. If you don't want them, we'll donate to goodwill or sell them in a garage sale." We both stared at each other and laughed.

Renee was one of the best things that happened to me. She was very kind and hired a maid to do the cleaning and cooking on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Because, she was so nice, Charlie also acted nice towards me.

I took my picture frame out and stared at it for a long time. Tomorrow would be my first day of school at FPHSA. The name sounds so familiar now. I remember reading about it somewhere. That was when I realized it; Edward goes to that school…

--

So sorry for the many mistakes.  
It's a bit long though.

Another cliffy.  
I'll work on chapter 5 tonight and try to post it tomorrow morning.  
I've been up since 8 and now it is 11:11am.  
Make a Wish!!!  
Well, please **R & R.**  
It makes me happy to know that so many of you like it.


	6. Getting Ready

Well here it is; the long, awaited chapter 5 of my Twilight fanfic.

Sorry I didn't post it earlier… I was busy with stuff and more stuff.

Yah know, it's hard to write two chapters in just one day so this will be a little short.

--

_Previously…_

_Renee was one of the best things that happened to me. She was very kind and hired a maid to do the cleaning and cooking on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Because, she was so nice, Charlie also acted nice towards me._

_I took my picture frame out and stared at it for a long time. Tomorrow would be my first day of school at FPHSA. The name sounds so familiar now. I remember reading about it somewhere. That was when I realized it; Edward goes to that school…_

--

I was unable to sleep for more than 4 hours that night because of my excitement. I just couldn't wait to see Edward again! The next morning, I woke up at 5. My eyes weirdly didn't have bags under them and I was far too tired to notice that. There was some dried up drool on my lavender pajama shirt with blue stars.

I started out freshly with a long, 30 minute shower to unclog my covered pores and clean my brown hair. I was dressed in my white button-up collar shirt under my light yellow sweater vest, a golden yellow plaid skirt and white scrunchy socks when I walked back to my room. I let out a shriek when I saw Renee sitting on my bed.

She had a smug grin on her face and a wooden box resting on her lap. "Good morning, sweetie. Are you ready for your first day of school?" I nodded and she continued on, "Well, I decided to fix you up a bit and teach you how to apply your own make up. I even bought you a portable make-up kit to put in your backpack!"

She walked over to my desk and picked up my lavender, Jansport backpack. She opened the front pouch and pulled out a lavender purse with the name, Isabella sewn onto the front.

I despised using my full name. I thought it was just too long to write so I always used the name Bella instead. Not many people know that Isabella is my first name so I'd prefer it that way. Back to the action…

"So in here is all the necessities an average teenager needs throughout her day. It even has a couple of pads for emergencies." She winked and I was speechless, just staring at how I was too over prepared.

So, she pulled me onto my lavender chair and performed her 'magic'. I was again speechless when I gaped at the person in front of the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself at first until Renee started to talk about how beautiful I was.

"Darling, you look so stunning! I bet all of the boys will fall heads over heels at the sight of you!" At that time, I didn't realize how that statement could have been so accurate.

I was wearing light pink blush and lavender eye shadow. I was seriously tired of seeing that shade of purple everyday! My lips had bright lip gloss to make them shine and I was wearing brown eyeliner above my hazel eyes.

There was a butterfly clip with over 50 gems on it to pin up my wavy hair on the right side. There was also a blue headband around my head to hold back my bangs and show my clear, acne free forehead.

"Thank, mom. I think I should be good for now." I politely opened my door for her to leave. She remained on my bed and took out a box from inside the box that she was holding earlier.

"This is for you. It's present from me and your father. Open it." I accepted the lavender box and pulled the blue ribbon ends. I took off the lid and inside was a lavender slider cell phone. "Renee…" I was totally shocked.

"I hope you like it. The number is on the back. I already added mine and Charlie's number to it." I gave her a surprise hug and she hugged me back, "Thanks, mom. You're the best."

I went downstairs and prepared toasted waffles with honey and strawberries. I made two more servings and covered them with plastic wrap for Renee and Charlie to eat later.

I smiled to myself as I put on my black converse with checkered shoelaces. I'm so close to seeing him…I opened the door and then Renee popped out of nowhere from behind, "Bella, you forgot something." She handed me a small, blue bag with my PE clothes inside.

"Well, I'll be going now." I turned around to leave and then she stopped me. "Your car won't be ready until some more days so I'll just drive you to school. Your truck might break down."

"Sure." I followed her into her beamer and she drove me to school. The drive took about 5 minutes and then we stopped at the parking lot. The school building was blue and yellow colored and was about 5 stories high.

It was a big as about 25 of my house put together. "Give me a call when you get out." Renee waved as I walked towards the main office.

I picked up my schedule and looked for all of my classes. It was still 10 minutes until school started. I decided to sit at the water fountain in the front and see if I could find him.

There was a marble statue of a ptarmigan in the center and water sprayed from its pointed beak. The fountain itself was about 15 feet in diameter and 3 feet deep.

I wonder what he looks like now…probably more handsome than before and more muscular. I just can't wait until I see him again! The bell was about to ring in 2 more minutes.

Maybe he's behind me right now and he can't recognize me. I was about to turn around when I heard a boy's voice, "Hey there."

I wonder who that could be. Please make it be Edward. I turned around and slowly opened my eyes. The boy standing in front of me had golden brown hair like Edward's except it was closer to blonde. His eyes were a crystal blue and he was a little shorter than Edward if I remember correctly.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't think so but, I've probably seen you on a magazine cover or most likely in my dreams," he showed a flirty grin.

"No, I'm just a normal looking girl."

"You're new here right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"You wanna go out? You're a lot prettier than average and I think you'd make a nice girlfriend." He offered.

"…"I blushed slightly at his comment. "I—"

"Sorry, but she's already with me." A male voice claimed from behind me. Was it him?

--

Mwuhahaha, another cliffiy.  
I'm so sorry to those who don't like to be left hanging at the end of this chapter.  
I'll try to update again probably tomorrow, before 12.

Well, please R & R.  
I made this really quickly because I was excited with the amount of reviews XD.


	7. First Day

I'm so sorry for updating this so late, I slept late and woke up late and now I have a huge headache.

I'll try to make this one not a cliffy so stop hating me will you?

And to the story:

_Previously…_

"_You wanna go out? You're a lot prettier than average and I think you'd make a nice girlfriend." He offered._

"…"_I blushed slightly at his comment. "I—"_

"_Sorry, but she's already with me." A male voice claimed from behind me. Was it him?_

The boy in front of me narrowed his eyes at the one behind me. "Hey Bella, long time no see." He was so dazzling in front of me. And his grin was so captivating.

"Edward!" I yelled. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"What make's her yours?" The other boy asked.

"Well, Mike…It's because I actually know her and she's my one and only love." Edward smirked triumphantly and Mike walked away.

"Whatever Eddie, you can take her. There are a lot of other hot girls here."

I noticed that Edward was really pissed off. "What's wrong, Eddie?" The gleam in his eyes shone brighter than ever.

"I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Edward." He stated. He took my hand and stroked my hair with his fingers. "I've really missed you."

"Me too." I answered.

Something broke our moment of silence, "EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" A voice screamed from a distance away.

"Oh no, this is bad." Edward gripped my hand tighter.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

A girl with blonde, corn silk hair and blue eyes was walking towards them, "Edward, are you like ready to be my boyfriend now?" She asked, not noticing me.

"She's the head of the cheerleading squad named Lauren Mallory. She's been stalking me since forever and really wants to be my girlfriend." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded to show that I understood.

"Are you like going to answer my question or not?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm going to say no and that'll forever be my answer. And besides, I'm already with my love." Edward answered triumphantly.

"And like who is your love?" She asked. I was already getting annoyed of her using 'like' in every sentence.

"Bella." He answered with a smile.

"Like who the hell is that?" She asked.

"Her." Edward turned to me and then he kissed me softly on my lips.

Lauren's eyes turned a crimson red and steam started pouring out of her ears, "Listen up, bitch. I've been trying to get Edward to be my boyfriend for like more than 3 years, so some new girl like you can't just pop out of like nowhere and automatically get to be his girlfriend without even asking."

She took a breath, "You're not even that pretty and I'm like 100 times more beautiful than you could ever be! You don't deserve to be his girlfriend! Just you wait; I'll like come by and sweep him out of your arms someday."

"Don't you dare talk to Bella like that! She never did anything to you!" Edward reached out his hand to slap her and I held him back, "It's ok."

Lauren glared at me, "Just you wait! I'll like get you, Edward." She walked around us and Edward turned to me again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like she tried to hurt me or anything." I let out a small laugh, trying to lighten up the mood.

He pulled me towards the school building and we had a nice, little talk. "Edward, why was she so mean to me?" I asked.

"She's just jealous of you since you're prettier and you have a nicer body." I blushed why he said that. "She's going to start bullying you so don't let her get the best of you. She also has two followers, Jessica Stanley and Kalley Hamilton so watch out for them."

"Why would she be jealous of me when she's obviously better than me. Only you think the other way." I stated.

"Of course, you're the most beautiful, kind and smartest girl to me. She doesn't have something that you do and that would be me." He opened the door to our homeroom since we had every single class together.

"There's an empty seat next to mine so you can take it. Here." He pulled out a chair for me near the front of the class and took a seat to me. I glanced around the classroom and noticed a familiar face.

"Lauren has this class too?" I asked.

"Well, she has every single class with us except for Biology." He thought aloud as he tapped on his chin. I sighed.

The teacher, Ms. Krayon walked into the room and placed her folders on the desk. "Settle down, class. We have a new student today. Bella, please come up here introduce yourself."

I nervously got up and walked to the front, aware of all the eyes directed towards me, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet all of you." A brunette about the same height as me got up from his chair and ran up to me.

He took me hands and stared into my eyes, "Hi, I'm Tyler Crowely and I love you." I flinched.

I heard Lauren's remark from her seat, "God! Like how many cute guys do you need to steal?!" So she likes Tyler too.

Edward appeared in front of me and protectively grabbed my hand, "Sorry Tyler, but she's already taken."

Tyler sighed, "Edward, how come YOU get all of the hot girls?"

"Why don't you take Lauren, she's up for grabs." Edward suggested coolly.

Tyler's left eye twitched, "Dude, she's a slut."

Lauren jumped up from her seat, "I am not! I only want Edward to be mines!" She yelled.

The teacher got up unhappily from her seat, "Everybody, sit down!" She commanded. We all followed and went back to our seats.

Lunch finally came after another two hours of school. "Thanks, Edward." He placed our food down on the table and took a seat next to me. "No problem," he got his fork and tried some of the stir-fried noodles.

"Why the hell does he love her? I'm way better!" I heard Lauren complain from two tables away. The two girls next to her had bored expressions on their faces.

An Asian boy with glasses walked up to me, "Hey there cutie, can I sit next to you?"

I didn't know how to reply, "Sure?" I answered.

"Just don't touch her or anything, Eric." Edward warned.

After and awkward silence Eric said, "So Bella, tell me how you and Edward met."

"Umm-" I didn't know what to say. "Sorry, but it's personal. You don't need to know." Edward answered. I felt that he was acting a bit jealous.

"Whatever, dude. Just chill will you?" Eric answered.

I heard another one of Lauren's remarks, "God, she's such a hoe!"

"Yup, she sure is." Jessica and Kalley agreed.

"Bella, let's go to biology." Edward suggested.

"Okay," I answered. I got up and dusted off my skirt.

"Bye cutie," Eric sent me an air kiss.

"Bye, Eric." I waved. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Let's go."

Biology flew by and then PE came up with Coach Clapp. My teachers seriously have unusual names… I was changing into my PE clothes inside the girl's locker room when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, you must be Bella." I nodded. "Well, I'm Mary Alice Brandon. Call me Alice." She introduced.

"Hi Alice, have I seen you somewhere?" I asked.

"Well, I have homeroom, English and PE with you." She answered.

"It was nice talking to you," I went to my locker and locked it. Then I headed outside to do stretches and talk with Edward. I could never get tired of him.

After school, I was at the front gates and got out my cell phone. I was about to call my mom when I saw Edward, "Shall I drive you home?" he asked.

"Of course." I followed him to his shiny, silver Volvo and he opened the door for the front passenger seat for me. "Thanks."

"So Bella, anything new with you?" He asked.

"Well, mom and Rosalie died last year in a car crash." I answered.

"And are you happy about it?" He asked. His right hand was on the wheel and his other holding mines.

"Well, I guess so." I answered truthfully.

"Anything else?" He asked. Then I told him everything from Charlie to Renee and to how I started school. "Well, that's pretty much it." His car stopped with a halt and he walked me to the front.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked. I opened the door with my keys and waited for his reply. He nodded and took his shoes off, placing them on the front porch.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. She rushed down from the stairs. "Hey sweetie! How was your first day of school?" She asked.

"It was…interesting and good." I answered. She then noticed the extra person inside our house. "I'm glad you like it. And who's your friend?" She answered.

"He's—" Edward interrupted my again, "I'm her boyfriend, Edward. Nice to meet you, Renee." He smiled politely.

My mom's jaw dropped, "Boyfriend? Bella, it's only the first day of school and you already have a boyfriend." The last part was more of a sentence than a question.

I gave her a nervous smile. "So, what's your name?" She asked Edward.

"It's Edward Mason, mam." He answered.

"Edward Mason, as in the son of the Mason Family?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes."

"Oh my my, then you're always welcomed in our home." She stated.

"Thank you."

"Let me cook the two of you something to eat." We followed her to the kitchen and sat down. "Have some iced tea." Renee poured us some tea into 2 cups of ice.

"Thanks," we both said. Edward took a sip, "Mhmmmm, the scent is really strong and it's delicious." He complimented. He really knows how to brighten up a woman's day.

"Thank you." She turned around and cooked something on the stove. I grabbed a plate for us to share in one of the cabinets. "Here you go." She emptied the alfredo pasta onto the plate and handed us each a fork.

After the meal…"I should get home soon." Edward checked his watch. "I'll escort you out then." I walked him to the door and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Bella. See you tomorrow." He got out and slipped on his vans. "Bye Eddie!" I called after him. Oops, my bad.

"I like that boy, he's a keeper for sure." My mom watched him drive away through the window.

"Okay, I should go upstairs and do my homework." I turned around and walked up the stairs. "Sure thing, sweetie."

I took of my backpack and threw it on my desk. I sat on my bed and reflected on my day. Wow, today was weird. Three guys hit on me and a girl was really mean to me. My cell phone started to ring. I picked it up and put it to the side of my face.

"Hello?"

I'm 10 hours and 31 minutes late on updating today.  
So very sorry to my readers.  
I was busy working on my essay for school and my grandma was rushed to the hospital.  
Pretty hectic day, you know?

Thanks to my friend, JessicaMoo for helping me with the details and characters.

Well, please R & R.


	8. Friends

Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter.

I've decided to refrain from ending with cliffies since some people don't like them

Well here it is!

--

_Previously…_

_I took of my backpack and threw it on my desk. I sat on my bed and reflected on my day. Wow, today was weird. Three guys hit on me and a girl was really mean to me. My cell phone started to ring. I picked it up and put it to the side of my face._

"_Hello?"_

--

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked again.

"Hi ugly." She greeted. I knew exactly who it was when I heard her voice.

"Lauren? How did you get my number???" I was getting really annoyed.

"I like have my ways." She said, not exactly answering my question.

"What do you want from me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to tell you to like stay away from MY Edward or else you will suffer the consequences. And it won't like be pretty." She warned.

"Suree," I grinned, "I'm so scared that I'll wet my pants right now! Maybe I'll just go and hide in my closet for the rest of my life out of fright." I laughed.

"I like don't care about what you do, just remember what I said earlier." *click.

Wow, she's really bothersome. I finished my homework, took a shower, ate dinner and then went to bed. Time to sleep. That night, I dreamed more of Edward and me.

I woke up early the next morning and Renee drove me to school. She dropped me off at the front gates and then drove away. I was going to walk in, but then I noticed something going on a few meters away.

"Haha! Look, it's the ugly, nerdy monster! She's going to turn us all into pencils!" One of the boys teased.

I stepped in between them, "You guys leave her alone." I demanded.

"Whatever." The two boys walked away and didn't come back. I reached out my hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She took off her oversized glasses and rubbed the lenses with her vest,"No one has ever defended or helped me like that before."

"No problem, I just don't like to see people being picked on. It's just unfair how people always bully others." I asked, "What's your name?"

She removed a leaf from her dark hair, "It's Angela. Angela Weber. I'm in your homeroom, Biology and English class. You introduced yourself to the class., remember?" She added on. I seriously didn't notice her yesterday. "What was your name again? I forgot."

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced with a friendly handshake.

Her eyes widened, "Bella? Edward's girlfriend?"

I didn't know that so many people already knew about our relationship, "Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, you're so lucky! I wish I was pretty like you." She sighed.

"Nah, I'm not that pretty." Then, a light bulb appeared on top of my head, "Hey, I have the bestest idea ever! How about I give you a makeover so that you can look nice?!?"

Her eyes gleamed, "Thanks. That's a great idea! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. Besides, that's what friends are for." I said. "Meet me here after school and don't be late!"

"Friends?..." I nodded. "Yes! I finally have a real friend!!" She jumped up and down and then hugged me.

"Ok, see yah later." The day went on like yesterday and then PE came where Alice and I talked. "Hey Alice." I greeted.

"Hey Bella. Are you doing anything today?" She asked.

"Well, just going to give a friend a major _makeover_ and then do my homework." I answered.

Her eyes started to glow, "Did you just say _makeover_?" I nodded. "Count me in! So where are we meeting after school?"

"At the front gates" She gave me a thumbs up, "I'll tell Jasper not to meet with me then." I gave her a puzzled expression. "Jasper Whitlock, my boyfriend." She clarified.

So school ended and I told Edward that I'd be going home with my friends. He finally let me go after I threatened to break up with him. Alice and Angela were waiting for me in front of the gate. "I'll drive since I'm the only one with a car," Alice offered.

"Sure." I said. We followed her to her car and I gaped at the sight of it. It was a very bright yellow Porsche and was absolutely adorable! So first off, we started at my house.

"Hey mom, I'm back. I'll like you to meet my two friends, Alice and Angela." I gestured to the two girls behind me.

"Good afternoon girls, I'm Renee. Welcome to our home." She smiled.

"It's a very roomy and nice home," Alice complimented. "You also have very pretty portraits on the walls," Angela added.

"Thank you."

"We're going to my room," I announced and then pulled the two girls along with me.

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Renee called after us.

I closed the door behind us and took off my backpack. Alice was observing my desk while Angela looked around the room. "Wow, everything is lavender in here." Angela noticed.

"Is your toilet also lavender?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

I let out a laugh, "It is actually. Would you like me to show you?" I offered.

"It's okay," Alice declined. "So why don't we start on the makeover? First off are those disgusting glasses. They must go now!!" She reached her arms forward and pulled off Angela's glasses with a tug on the rims.

"Oh no!! I can't see anything!," Angela exclaimed. She put out her arms and ran around in circles frantically. She ran into my bed and fell forward. Then, she took her palms and rubbed her eyes, "Hey, I can see without my glasses!"

I smiled, "You have pretty eyes. They're brown like mines." She looked at herself in my mirror. "Now what?" She asked.

"Next is the spa." Alice announced. So we all got back into her car and she drove us to the same spa as I'd visited some days ago with Renee.

So Alice and I waited for her while she went and got her hair done. I watched intently as the barber removed Angela's pigtails and combed out her hair. After about 30 minutes, Alice woke up from her nap exactly when Angela was finished.

Damn…that girl has some good timing! So the 'newly improved' Angela had brown, wavy hair that was longer than mine's and a blue headband to hold her bangs back. "You look hot!!" I said. Angela was grinning happily.

"To the mall!!!" Alice declared. Again, we got into her car and arrived at the mall. I was in for another shopping spree, but since I offered to give Angela some of my clothes (and I had A LOT to spare), Alice didn't buy as many clothes.

She did all of the picking while my and Angela sat down and watched her in each store. Two hours passed when my stomach started to growl.

So then we were sitting at a table in the food court and drinking some fruit smoothies. Angela was wearing 3 beaded necklaces of different lengths around her neck, a baby blue, button-up blouse and black skinny jeans. "Bella, Alice…Can I trust you guys?" She asked nervously fidgeting in her chair.

"Umm, sure." We both answered.

"Well…I --

--

I stopped with the cliffies.  
So proud of myself :]  
I really rushed on this one since I was busy doing some stupid math homework.  
Please ignore any of my mistakes.

Please **R & R!**


	9. Confusion

Yay! I have 50 reviews!

I worked really hard on this chapter so you better like it or else…

Imma stop procrastinating to finish one everyday!

--

Previously…

"Bella, Alice…Can I trust you guys?" She asked nervously fidgeting in her chair.

"Umm, sure." We both answered.

"Well…I –

--

"Well, I like Ben…" She whispered to us.

Alice gasped, "You mean Ben Cheney, the really cute, smart and shy guy with the glasses that hangs out with Mike and Tyler???" Angela squeaked out a 'yes.' "I heard he's single and looking for someone."

I was still dazed, not knowing who they were talking about, "Is that why you wanted to look pretty so badly?" Angela's face turned into an apple ('cause it was so red, XD) .

"Kind of," She stuttered.

Alice's mouth widened into a grin, "After he sees you tomorrow morning, he'll be all yours."

Angela pushed her index finger tips against each other, "You really think so?"

"Yup," I encouraged.

"Thanks for everything. It's really late now and my mom's picking me up in the front." Angela got up from her seat and threw her plastic cup into the trash can.

"No problem," Alice replied.

"Wait..it's 6 already???" I asked, shocked at how late it was. They both nodded knowingly. "Ok then, bye Angela." Alice drove me home after that.

Before I went to sleep that night, I got my cell phone out and held it close to me chest. I haven't called him all day. I scrolled down to his number and pressed the call button, "Hello, this is like Edward's phone. Lauren speaking."

My mouth formed an upside-down U. What the heck is she doing with his phone?? "Lauren, why the hell do you have Edward's cell phone?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as I could.

"Cause like I'm his girlfriend now. He dumped you already, didn't he? He just like left my house an hour ago. He like left his cell on my bed." Lauren answered me confidently.

Jealousy took over my head, "I refuse to believe your trash talk!"

"Believe whatever you want, but what I'm saying is true. He's mine now so back off!" I didn't say anything, tears ran down my face. "Fine then, if you don't believe me then ask him yourself!"

I couldn't stand to hear another word from her mouth. I quickly pounded my thumb on the red button. Lauren, she's so stupid and dumb.

So the next morning, I woke up and applied on some light make-up to his my pink and barley swollen face. I looked at myself, I was a true make-up artist, it looked absolutely flawless.

My mom offered to drive me, but I decided to walk. Still, she took me to her car and tossed me in, then buckling my seat belt. When we were 2 blocks away, she finally agreed to let me off the car.

So, I was walking to school for the next 10 minutes. On my way, I bumped into Angela and she was smiling happily. Oh yeah, yesterday she told me that she walked to school since her house wasn't very far away.

I was able to avoid Edward that day and then lunch finally arrived. I was sitting with Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper and we were talking about things but, it was mostly Jasper talking. Angela came running from a random direction, "You guys were right!!"

We gave her confused looks. "About?" Jasper asked.

"Ben of course! He asked me out when I was walking through the hallways!." Angela cried out.

"Really?" Jasper asked. "I haven't seen him with a girl recently," he tapped on his chin and had a distant look in his eyes.

"That's great! I'm happy for you." Alice commented.

"Congratz." I looked behind her and noticed someone, "I see Edward right now. I need to talk to him so I'll catch you guys later, kay?" I stood up from the bench and walked towards Edward who was about to go into the school building.

"Wait!" I yelled. He turned around and stopped.

"Hey Bella, haven't talked to you since yesterday," He greeted with a smile.

"Hey…" I said slowly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to make you angry?" He asked worriedly.

Wow, so he's playing innocent with me. "Umm, I called your cell phone yesterday night and Lauren answered it." I took a breath, "Can you tell me why YOU didn't answer it?"

His confused facial expression remained, "So Lauren was the one that stole it. I noticed it was missing after school."

"Your phone was stolen?" He shook his head up and down. "So how do I know if you're lying or not?"

He took my hand and placed it over his heart, "Because, if I love you more than anything in the entire universe, why would I ever lie to you?"

"Edward…" I paused. "Yeah, you're right."

"Lunch is ending soon, let's get to class now." He walked me to Biology and then the bell rang. Ben dropped Angela off and went to his class. I took my seat next to Edward and in front of Angela.

I placed my backpack down and looked at my desktop. What the heck? On the side of the desk was: _Bella_ _was here. Mr. Banner sucks boobs_. I coughed as I read the last word. The handwriting looked a lot like Lauren's.

Then, Mr. Banner walked in, "Sorry for being a little late, class." He stopped when he passed my desk which was unfortunately near the front, in the second row. "Bella! Is that writing on your desk?"

"Yes, but I didn't do it! It's not my handwriting!" I argued.

"Even so, it has your name in it! Who else am I to blame??" He accused.

"Mr. Banner, she doesn't have any black sharpies in her backpack. I can show you if you want." Edward stated.  
"Yeah, Bella didn't do it! Lauren did!" Angela added.

The teacher stepped back, "Lauren as in Lauren Mallory? I'm afraid she has this class next. How could she have done it?"

"I… I didn't do it though!" I defended.

"Silence! After school, detention. You're going to scrub it off until it shines like new." Mr. Banner commanded. So Edward, Alice, Jasper and Angela helped me remove the writing on the desk that afternoon and it only took about 5 minutes.

So the days went by and the days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Putting aside Lauren's evil plans, things turned out great for me and Edward. Before I knew it, school was coming to an end in our senior year.

We went through all the hardships together and we're even closer than before. My new car came (it was a red Ferrari F430) but, Edward liked to pick me up from home everyday, drive me to school and then take me back home.

One day, I was in my room, listening to a CD that Edward gave me. "Bella, please come down to the living room!!" I pushed the pause button, took of my earplugs, stepped into my fuzzy, lavender slippers and headed downstairs.

"Yes, Renee and Charlie?" I asked.

"Bella, we have something important to tell you." Renee said.

--

TBC

Sorry for my delay.  
I won't be updating tomorrow OR on black Friday.  
Hope all of you have a nice Thanksgiving and fun shopping!  
This will be finished by the 30th of this month and there are just TWO more chapters left.

If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll update on Friday.  
Who knows?

Please **R & R**!


	10. Visit

One more chapter to GOOOOOO.  
Well take your time reading and have fun.  
I'm just going to continue working on the last chapter and typing my brains out.

So I finished early due to the encouragement of my reviewers.

--

_Previously…_

_One day, I was in my room, listening to a CD that Edward gave me. "Bella, please come down to the living room!!" I pushed the pause button, took of my earplugs, stepped into my fuzzy, lavender slippers and headed downstairs._

"_Yes, Renee and Charlie?" I asked._

"_Bella, we have something important to tell you." Renee said._

--

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go yet?" She asked me back. Charlie left to the kitchen to make his Saturday morning coffee.

"Go where?" I don't remember anyone telling me about going somewhere…

"Don't you remember?" I shook my head. She sighed, "I told you that we're going to have lunch with Edward's parents today. Your father is coming too."

"Oh yeah, I guess that slipped my mind." I gave her a nervous smile.

"It's okay." She observed the clothes I was wearing, "Just go and change into something nice. Try a dress, maybe."

"Sure." I turned around and walked back to my room. I picked out a blue, crescent clip for my hair, a baby blue semi-formal dress and blue flats.

So father drove us to the Masens' house and we were greeted by a woman about 5 years older than Renee. "Hello, please do come in and make yourself comfortable."

The first thing I thought when I walked in was: Wow, it's so nice. The white sofas looked like clouds and the pillows on them looked like marshmallows. TOo bad they weren't edible. The carpet was a very light blue and the kitchen floor tiles were the same shade. Under the glass windows were a long box with assorted flowers growing inside.

The TV was black and a very large flat screen about twice my height. Edward came out from the hallway in dark jeans and a long-sleeved polo. His hair was still as messy as every but still, he looked hot.

"Hey Bella." He greeted.

"Hi Edward." I implanted a light kiss on his cheek.

Elizabeth Masen (his mom) walked towards us, "So is this the girl you always talk about?"

Edward nodded with a smile, "Yup, she's _MY_ love." I guess I was the only one that noticed when he emphasized the 'my'.

"Good afternoon, Bella. As you may already know, I'm Edward's mother. Just call me Elizabeth"

"Hello, Elizabeth." I greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm just about the same as always. Edward, go and show her around the house while I talk to her parents." It sounded more like a command than a request to me. It was probably just me though.

"Okay, let's go Bella." He took my hand and led me up the stairs and down the hall to his room which was the third door to the right. He opened the door, "This is my room."

So most of his furniture was made of a light yellowish brown wood. A picture of us rested horizontally in a picture frame on one of the tables. His bed was king-sized and was newly made. His fat pillows matched the blue bedspread.

In the corner was a desk with a laptop, printer and scanner on it. A sofa was placed right across from his bed. "It looks nice," I commented.

"You looker nicer." I thought I heard him say. "You know, you look very pretty today." He stated while brushing my cheek with his hand.

"Really?" He smiled back at me and I gave him another kiss, but this time on the lips.

We broke apart and then he changed the topic, "You know that the senior prom is next week right?"

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked. I noticed the slight blush on his face.

"Of course I do!" I hugged him. So he gave me the tour of his house and we ended up back in the living room.

"Then it's settled." I heard Renee say. Our parents were all smiling. I noticed a look on Edward's face that I'd never seen before. He looked angry and disappointed at the same time.

"What's settled?", I asked her.

"We've just finished deciding that you and Edward are going to get married after the two of you finish high-school," Edward's father informed me.

"Oh, I see." I turned to Edward, "Isn't this great?"

His facial expression didn't change, "Uhh, can you come with me really quick?"

"Sure!" He took my hand and led me back to his room. I sat on his couch and he sat down right next to me. "Edward, is something wrong? Don't you want to get married?" I looked at him suspiciously.

He sighed, "I do, it's all I've ever wanted to do, to be with you. But…" He paused. I looked at him, urging for him to continue. "My parents only want us to marry so that they can have more money. They may not look like the type to do that but, I know their intentions."

"So?" I wonder why he would care so much.

"And I don't think they deserve or need any more money."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. It's not like my parents are suddenly going to become poor." I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "So are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

He stroked my hair with his fingers,"Bella, I would never think of doing such a thing! But... I was wondering, how about we run away together after the prom?" He gazed at me intently.

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? "R-r-ru-u-nn-n a-aw-ww-ay-y?" I asked. He nodded. "Are you out of your mind, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen?" He winced when I said his full name. I continued, "What about my parents, Angela, Alice and everyone else??"

"They'll be just fine without us," he answered blandly. "Bella, please consider it."

Hmmm, should I agree? Well all I want is Edward. And when we run away, we'll always be together and then he'll have more time for me. I know this is selfish but, "Fine, I'll run away with you."

He smiled, "Great, we're going to uhh…to England! And then, we can get married there. I'll buy tickets ASAP!"

I wonder if it's really worth it. Edward continued talking and I was to busy thinking to pay attention, "And then we'll have kids and live together forever."

"All for love," I finished. And then we kissed each other.

-smooch-

--

On of my shortest chapters ever!  
I worked really hard even though I was busy so if you want me to finish the last chapter tomorrow, then you'd better review!!!  
Not a cliffy at all, because I'm too tired to think of one.

Please **R & R**!

And thanks to Johanna for 'volunteering' to proofread this and then leaving me to go eat out.


	11. Forever

So I guess this is the last one and this series will be complete.  
I guess it was really fun procrastinating and finishing this within a week and 2 days.  
Before you read on, I would like to say a few things.  
I'm very grateful to JessicaMoo for helping me and answer all of my questions.  
And thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing!  
I love you guys!  
I've never gotten that many reviews before…  
Haha, sorry for the delay, Enjoy!

--

_Previously…_

_Hmmm, should I agree? Well all I want is Edward. And when we run away, we'll always be together and then he'll have more time for me. I know this is selfish but, "Fine, I run away with you." _

"_All for love," I finished. And then we kissed each other._

--

Right now is just an hour before my senior prom. Alice is finishing up my hair while Angela is adjusting her dress.

I, myself was wearing a black, strapless dress with a corset-like top and frills going down from my waist to an inch below my knees. A wide, azure blue ribbon went around my waist and was tied in a bow on my left side. The bottom was bordered with the same blue dye.

My wavy hair was attached to the back of my head with a blue clip. I was wearing black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. One of the chains that Edward gave to me went around my neck. The chain was gold with a sapphire, rain-drop shaped pendant.

I wore 3-inch, blue high heels with the ribbon wrapped around my ankle. There were also 3 black and blue bracelets around each wrist. A pair of dangly, heart shaped earrings went through my ears.

The door bell rang and Renee opened the door. I ran down the stairs to see who it was. "Edward, you never fail to dazzle me," I said as I looked at him and his handsomeness.

Jasper and Ben came over some minutes later and we were all gathered in my living room. "Oh my gosh, my beautiful daughter is going to her prom! You're growing up so quickly," Renee cried.

I had been trying to not associate very much with her ever since we visited the Masons. I had made my decision and wanted to prepare myself to leave her.

"So are we going yet?" Ben asked as he peered at his silver watch.

Renee turned around and ran upstairs, "Wait, let me get the camera!"

"Should we just go?" Jasper inquired.

"Umm, just let her take a couple of them." I answered. After all, it was the last time that I would ever get to see her again.

"Okay, I'm back. Smile for the camera, kids!" –click-snap-click-snap-click-snap-  
"Now I want you to change positions." –click-snap-click-snap-click-snap-  
"Change positions again, please!" –click-snap-click-snap-click-snap-  
"Now I want just Bella and Edward." –click-snap-click-snap-click-snap-

"Okay, I'm done. Have a great time, kids!" We all sighed when she went back upstairs. Every couple went in a separate car. Edward took me in his black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, his special occasion car.

When we got to the Forks city dance hall, the people were already dancing and grooving to the music. "And now we arrive, princess." He kneeled down on one leg and kissed my hand

I blushed. He continued on, "You look very beautiful right now, but I like it better when your face is a little redder."

"Thanks."

"EDWARD!!!" I turned around, "Can you please dance with me? Please?" I noticed the pleading look in Lauren's eyes.

"Yeah, dance with her!" Jessica persuaded.  
"C'mon," Kalley added from behind.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm already with Bella," he declined.

"Aww, please? I'm way better than her." I was already getting with Lauren and her saying the same thing every time. Edward convinced me already that I'm a lot better than Lauren, not the other way.

"No you're not." I watched as their jaws dropped, "Now go away please. I would like to be with my girl alone." He waved them off and then took my hand, dragging me across the room.

"May I take this dance with you?" He bowed with a hand under his abs, and then took my hand.

"Okay, let's dance." We danced for almost 3 hours when the MC finally went onstage. He was dressed formally in a white suit and black, silk tie.

"Ok, listen up! This will be the last song and then we will announce our king and queen." The song, Forever by Chris Brown was played by the DJ.

He walked back on stage, "I hope you all had fun tonight. It is now time to reveal the prom king and queen. I need a drum roll please." A guy on the back of the stage was sitting with his drums. He picked up his drum sticks and lightly, but quickly hit the largest drum.

A girl went onstage and handed the MC a card. He continued, "It was hard, but now we will be announcing the results. The prom king is…Ben Cheney and the prom queen is…Angela Weber!"

The couple walked up and a sparkling tiara was placed on Angela's head. A red crown was placed on Ben's head. "WHAT?!?!" A voice from the audience yelled. "I should be the prom queen! I've never even heard of anyone named Angela at our school before!"

All eyes were on Lauren. "Too bad. You lost so get over it," the Mc got off the stage and some people startle to laugh at her.

Edward turned to me, "Bella, go and change into your other clothes, let's leave now."

I nodded,"Okay."

At the airport an hour later, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I squeezed his hand.

"Is there something wrong?" He looked into my eyes, a worried expression showing on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong." I looked away.

"Bella, everything is going to turn out fine. Don't worry about it. As long as we have each other." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"If you say so…"

_Narrator: _So they ran away, got married in an English church. Moved to Japan and became rich again. Edward established a toy company like the one his parents owned. They had a beautiful and smart daughter who they named Rhoslyn (means lovely rose in some language). And they grew old together, side by side. When they passed away, they were buried right next to each other and were together forever.

As for the others, that's another story. This is the story of how an adopted girl named Bella fell in love with the dazzling Edward Mason and how he managed to keep his promise to her.

THE END

_Back to Bella's POV_: "This is such a great story! I should come to the library more often during my breaks! It's so funny how the main character has the same name as me and is also in the same position with a sister named Rosalie. Too bad no Edward..."

I glanced at the closed book on my lap, "I wish what happened in the book would happen to me…"

I placed to book back on the bookshelf, "Well, I'm just going to water my plants before continuing my chores."

I was walking by the gate when I heard a rustling noise. I stared at the gate and noticed a boy about my age climbing down the gate. He had bronze hair and a well-toned body.

What the heck? This seems really familiar. Too familiar...

--

So did you guys like the ending?

I'd like to thank:  
Deep Menace,  
Blankidi Blank,  
strawberrifizz8,  
Marian Hood,  
InLuvWithFictionalCharacters,  
grace,  
Ellen,  
Squishfie,  
cantarbailar,  
nightvision45,  
Hello,  
KaceyKoko,  
kitcatofthenight,  
twilightstalkers,  
chataholic,  
anacleta5,  
You-Dazzle-Me-1901,  
billybobby,  
self-confessed edward-o-holic,  
twilight-demonicangel,  
Sere011,  
Makoto-Gerou,  
MaddyShay,  
kitty katty123  
lozza044  
and Rocket Power

for reviewing ;]

Special thanks to Jessica Cow for helping me.

Please **R & R!**  
It would be nice to read a review some months or days later.


	12. AN 2

_Sorry for another notice,_

_DON'T READ IF YOU'RE A NICE PERSON!!!  
_

Like I said, if you don't like it, don't read it.

It's not easy to write a chapter everyday and try to finish it during your Thanksgiving break.

I also am busy with a lot of my other stories and typing them down.

If you want to say that my writing sucks, then why don't you try writing a 15k word story in about a week and working on 5 other stories too and then you have the most stupid and absurd writing assignment for algebra that's so freaking hard and then you have to cut off your shopping time to sit on your computer and type up your ideas.

Then people anonymously review it and says it sucks so bad.

After all those hours of procrastination and going through a sick grandma who went to the hospital, you are so pissed off to see that people don't like it.

And besides, I only rushed it so that I could finish.

Most of my posted stories are incomplete since I keep adding detail and stuff.

And it's not very off the storyline either. So Bella lives in Forks, attends a new school, guys like her, she goes to the prom, gets married, has a daughter and lives with Edward forever and ever.

It's not like I'm turning it into a Blue's Clues, zombie killing or Snow White story!

Gosh, you people seriously need to keep stuff to yourselves.

_11/29/08_


End file.
